Metroid: Familiarity
by Andrew Borealis
Summary: Samus is bored, and is trying to find a job that is worth the credits it offers... While looking, she meets up with someone rather unexpected...


**A/N: Hey, people, I've decided to give something to the Metroid fanbase this time! I'm actually quite the Metroid fan, meaning that I know quite a bit about the series. This fanfic idea has been in my head ever since getting to know Samus and her awesome story, so, finally, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, even though I would very much love a suit like Samus's.**

Chapter 1: The Son of Adam

Traveling the stars, there was a single ship. It was a dark shade of purple, and housed the greatest warrior of the age, Samus Aran. Inside the ship, the galactically famous Varia Suit was being integrated into the Suit currently used by the legendary bounty hunter, to better increase the defensive capability and give her back the look she started with. Eventually, she found herself ready for action, but without any jobs… It was time to go to a GF outpost to see what was going on.

GF Outpost: Planet Sarin – Dasha System

The Hunter-Class gunship made entry, leaving a trail of ions in its path. As it landed, the Hunter beamed her Suit onto her form, stepping out to reveal herself to the population. Upon exiting her ship, two troopers stepped in front of her.

"Identification?" the man on the right asked.

"You're obviously new here…" Samus stated. "Samus Aran."

The two troopers gasped and stood at attention. Obviously, they had heard of Samus's several exploits.

"Easy boys. I don't bite…" the Hunter stated. She made her way to the Mess Hall, hoping to find some jobs that were worth anything. Unfortunately, along the way, some security sensors went off. "What's going on?"

"NO WEAPONS ALLOWED. NO WEAPONS ALLOWED." The computer voice screamed. Samus got the idea and, reluctantly, beamed her suit back onto her ship.

"Well, I hope there aren't any perverts in there…" Samus said. She strode onward in her Zero Suit, with several passersby stopping to stare.

Inside the Mess Hall, everyone was fairly docile. Samus found herself able to sit down without some crazed pervert trying to get under her suit. She made her way over to the bar and sat down, only to be confronted by… of all things… a _man_.

"You're… Samus, right?" the man asked. Samus merely nodded. "Wow…" Samus believed the man to start drooling, but much to her surprise, he didn't. "This is _such_ an honor! I've heard so much about you from my dad!"

"Your dad?" Samus asked. "And who would that be?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! Adam Malkovich… Jr.!" Adam lent his outstretched hand for a handshake.

Samus's eyes widened in shock. _Adam had a son?!_ She thought. _I never knew…_ "Nice to meet you… Adam." She took the eager young man's hand and shook it. "So, you're… Wow… Your father was a great man."

"Thanks… You know, Dad had nothing but praise for you. He always bragged about a girl in his group that was my age, and she perfomed ten times better than half the men in the whole GF Army!" Adam stated.

"Well, I'm that girl." The Hunter retorted. "He never told me he had a son, though…"

"Well, I wasn't exactly the _ideal_ son… I…" Adam began. "I wanted to join the GF, and I got to, but I was never really good with taking orders…"

"That's the reason I _left_ the GF. Now I get to choose the missions I do, and I still get to stay loyal." Samus said.

"Yeah, I know. It happened after…" Adam seemed unable to finish his sentence. "Hey, uh… Here's a copy of my comm frequency, in case you want to talk to me. I figure you might get a bit lonely up there in space…" Adam held out a radio card, which Samus took immediately.

_It might be interesting getting to know this guy…_ the Hunter thought. "Well, I guess we should get something to eat… You have any credits?"

Adam nodded. The two turned to face the counter, where a large man was handling money and food. The two of them ordered and spent the rest of the time there chatting… Finally, something interesting that didn't involve getting shot at… Samus was obviously enjoying the break.

**A/N: I know, short... Shortest chapter I've done in my career, but that's because, like always, I've got a _lot_ on my mind. That seems to be a recurring problem...**


End file.
